


【Timjay】Talk so pretty.

by Blameonme



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Phone Sex, Tim Drake is Not Robin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blameonme/pseuds/Blameonme
Summary: 杰森差点笑得说不出完整的句子，但还是接过了钱，甚至看都没看就塞进了口袋里，“够了，当然，包养我还差了点，不过看在你是学生的份上，我可以给你提供特殊服务。”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	【Timjay】Talk so pretty.

*  
提姆·德雷克拖着疲惫的身体爬上楼梯的时候心里诅咒着自己见鬼的学校生活，做不完的课题，重复一遍又一遍的实验，改了又改的论文，咖啡支撑他在凌晨三点钟还保持着睁开眼皮的状态而不是随便睡倒在哪条街上，但它的作用也仅止于此了，他现在就需要一张松软的能让他陷进去的床。

楼道里很黑，提姆必须借着微弱的月光小心翼翼地走，一边还要注意放轻脚步避免吵醒他的邻居。电灯坏掉了，他看了一眼被砸碎的玻璃罩子，想起塔姆告诉过他这一带是整座城市差不多最混乱最肮脏的地方，提醒他深夜经过时注意安全。但很显然这同时也是他负担得起这间公寓租金的原因。实际上他正在考虑通过每周去健身房的方式提升安全感。

当他摸到出租屋的门把手时，他素未谋面的邻居突然推开了门——与其说推，不如用“撞”字来得更确切——总之提姆的错觉是一阵飓风裹挟着可怜的木门向他的脸直直砸来，他瞪大了眼睛，一时愣在原地。

一个西装革履的男人快步走了出来，他整个人从头到脚都写着跟贫民区的廉价租房格格不入这几个字，一丝不苟的黑发整齐地向后梳，剪裁完美的风衣下摆在空中刮过一条弧线。他英俊的面孔上写满了不悦，那双钢蓝色的眼睛转过来盯着他时，提姆得承认自己无意识地后退了一步。

第二个反应是在他意识到为什么这个男人看上去那么眼熟时产生的。说真的，布鲁斯·韦恩？那个花花公子？他为什么会在这种地方？

“慢走啊Daddy，有空常来玩。”

另一个人的声音突兀地响了起来，那道声音带着特别的沙哑，在胸腔里交织出一种奇妙而情色的混响，就算提姆此前的性经验都停留于青春期躁动不安的男生之间流传的小电影，他也确信他明白那意味着什么。提姆控制不住自己的眼睛朝声源转过去，向半开的房间门里张望。披着浴袍的黑发青年懒洋洋地倚在门边，一小片赤裸的胸膛在黑暗中清晰到刺眼，一圈红色的吻痕和斑驳的青紫瘀伤像环住他脖颈的项链。

提姆艰难地吞咽一声，觉得自己现在惊恐的表情一定像只被踩了尾巴的猫，他意识到自己似乎撞破了邻居不那么光彩的秘密，而在此之前他甚至都不认识他。

“哦，嗨。”那个男人突然转过身，注意到了愣在原地的提姆，“新搬过来的小朋友？之前没见过你。”

狭窄而逼仄的楼道里堆满了纸箱和淌着污水的垃圾袋，提姆穿过它们时必须踮起脚吃力地寻找下一个落脚点，这就是为什么男人凑过来时他没有及时保持一个礼貌而友好的距离的原因。

提姆瞪大眼睛，发现自己干涩的嗓音完全消失在喉咙里。男人说话的时候肩颈和脊背像捕食的猎豹一样压低，松垮的浴袍向下滑，漂亮的腹肌线条被勾勒出来，再消失于暧昧的、暗红色的阴影中。提姆简直不知道视线该往哪里放，好像看哪里都会让他表现得像个色情狂或者彻头彻尾的白痴。

“猫叼走了你的舌头吗，嗯？”

对方嘲弄的语气终于成功唤回了提姆·德雷克的全部理智，同时也让他的大脑开始尖叫着向头顶充血，他发誓自己脸上绝对堆满了红晕。就连那些轻佻的句子从男人口中吐出来时听起来都充满奇异的魅力，如果声音也能散发费洛蒙的话他现在大概已经昏过去了。“不……我是提姆，提姆·德雷克，哥谭大学二年级学生。”

对方扬了扬眉毛：“我是杰森·陶德。”

杰森·陶德。

提姆在心里无声地念了一遍。

“二年级，刚成年吗？”杰森又饶有兴趣地问道。

提姆发出微弱的抗议：“我已经十九了。”又不是说杰森看起来就比他大多少似的。

“十九。”杰森跟着他念了一句，摇了摇头：“有些东西对你来说少儿不宜的。”

*  
少儿不宜。

没错。

当提姆·德雷克第三次在凌晨两点钟被隔壁激烈的响声吵醒时，他怨毒地重复了一遍杰森的话。不知道是床还是什么玩意儿的东西晃得厉害，陈旧的木质结构吱吱作响，提姆害怕它们下一秒就会在刺耳的尖叫中分崩离析。墙壁的隔音效果可以说是没有。他翻了个身，皱紧眉毛和眼皮，试图用枕头堵住自己的耳朵阻隔噪音，他眼皮沉得像是灌了铅，但接下来一声重响又硬生生把他拽回了现实。老天，听起来好像他的邻居对着地毯开了一枪一样。

提姆不知道为什么他柔软温暖的床铺像是长了钉子，他翻来覆去无论如何都睡不着。最终他在满腔怒火和绝望中放弃了，睁开眼睛从床上爬了起来，走到门口准备打开电灯。他离隔壁更近了些，因此他听见了一声本来不应该听见的尖叫，从杰森的喉咙里发出来的，他听得出来。

“——操！”

在这个时候墙壁的隔音效果偏偏又显得很好了，提姆根本听不出来他猛然拔高的尾音是因为疼痛还是快感，但一个见鬼的念头立刻冒了出来。

他叫得像是被干一样。

提姆冲进了浴室。他决定把淋浴喷头的开关开到最大，作为对杰森制造出的噪音的报复，希望楼上或者楼下的邻居不要成为他们较劲的牺牲品，如果他们真的如此不幸，那提姆现在也没心情对他们感到抱歉。水流哗啦啦地冲刷过他燥热的身体、击打在瓷砖上时，他的耳朵确实是听不见杰森的声音了，但他的脑子还在该死地回放。

他想起杰森说话时独特的口音，每个音节都带着鲜明的林荫坊区的腔调，那是哥谭市最乱的一个街区，毒虫、小偷和妓女遍地都是。但那种有点粗野的调子从他嘴里冒出来时只有放荡而迷人的诱惑。

他甚至还想起第一次见面时杰森身上斑驳的印记，当对方随意弯下腰时提姆注意到那些密密麻麻的吻痕一直蔓延到小腹，他裸露在外的皮肤上还有很多深浅不一的疤痕，刀伤、子弹，或者鞭痕，他对医学所知很少，分辨不出来。

在洗了足足五分钟最大水量的凉水澡之后，提姆放弃了，绝望地伸出手握住他勃起的阴茎，觉得自己简直就像个荷尔蒙过剩导致精虫上脑的愚蠢青少年，鲁莽又无知地一头栽进了陷阱里。

*  
这是不对的。

提姆在心里尖叫着这句话从梦中惊醒，掀开被子时果然发现内裤濡湿了一片，布料黏在皮肤上的糟糕感觉让他懊恼透顶。而他相信一个倒霉的早晨往往意味着倒霉的一天，塔姆看到他就惊呼他的黑眼圈又加重了。

“老天，你看起来像是纵欲过度。你搬出去住真的不是为了跟女友同居吗？”

提姆没精打采地重复着往嘴里灌咖啡的机械性动作：“去你的。”

“我猜猜，”塔姆笑嘻嘻地揽住他的肩膀，“那就是你的邻居纵欲过度了？说真的，我听说那块有很多干这个的。”他比划了一个暗示性的手势，提姆差点从座位上跳起来。

说实话，他本来以为杰森和布鲁斯·韦恩是地下情人，或者想得更龌龊一点，那个花花公子也许包养了杰森，他的意思是，他听见了杰森叫他“daddy”，对吧？

但是最近他的念头开始动摇了。他不是每天都能看见他的邻居，白天就更少，韦恩偶尔才出现一次，但杰森身上的痕迹好像每次露面时都在增添，像补丁一样叠加上新的。杰森还喜欢穿紧身衣，会把每一道漂亮的身体弧线都勾勒出来，再用大腿和腰部的皮带把它们束紧，边缘因挤压而溢出来的一点软肉明显得扎眼。甚至有一次他撞见另一个男人站在杰森的房门外，打扮得像那种有特殊癖好的阔佬。

提姆每在心里列出一条板上钉钉的证据，就感觉一阵头晕眼花，因为他人生中第一次心动的对象可能是个提供变态性服务的高级娼妓而产生刺痛感。他太过沉浸在自己的思绪中了，甚至连顺着杯沿淌出的咖啡滴在衬衫上都没注意到。

一部分的他紧张不安，咖啡豆浓郁苦涩的香气不仅没有让他的头脑冷静下来，反而让情况越来越糟糕。他绞尽脑汁地思索，该怎么摆脱这种不健康的情感。但另一部分更冷静的他从未如此清晰地意识到，想要摆脱是不可能了。

这是不对的。

提姆很想这么对杰森大喊。但事实是他一句话都没说出口，当他发现他的邻居坐在他的公寓门前时。杰森的脸色苍白得可怕，他的手脚都软软地、无力地瘫在地上，看起来就像一只被人随手抛在路边的布娃娃。

提姆简直为他发出的声音竟然还能如此冷静克制而震惊，他弯下腰，跟杰森对视：“你需要帮忙吗？”

杰森浓密的睫毛颤抖了两下，然后慢慢抬了起来，露出那双颜色纯净得像蓝宝石的眼睛，提姆的呼吸几乎都因此短暂地停滞。

“是啊……真倒霉，这次顾客的要求太棘手了。”杰森现在说话的声音就像四面都在漏气的风箱一样虚弱，他的紧身衣划破了，腹部在往外一点一点地渗血，那道向外翻卷的鲜红伤口就算提姆是个白痴也能看出有多严重。杰森从脸颊到脖颈都印着淤青和红肿，白皙的面孔溅上了血迹，但就算在这种狗屎情况下，提姆依旧觉得他漂亮得要命，也许这就是为什么那些变态在床上想用暴力残忍的手段来折辱他。

提姆双手穿过他的腋下，把杰森抱了起来，小心翼翼地努力不让他的伤口更加恶化。提姆感觉他更像布娃娃了，因为杰森比他想象中要轻，或者是他这段时间的锻炼有了成果。

他把杰森抱到沙发上，然后匆匆忙忙去找急救箱，杰森躺在那儿一动不动地盯着他焦急地翻找绷带和医用酒精，竟然还有心情开玩笑：“说真的，如果你再找不到绷带就把我扔出去埋了吧，我怕条子以杀人罪把你抓起来，进监狱你可就倒霉了。对了，我不要棺材，我讨厌那个。”

提姆抓起箱底的绷带走过来，往杰森身上缠，他沉着的声音听起来大概像熊熊燃烧的冰冷火焰：“我希望你要么闭嘴，要么像平时叫得一样好听。”

提姆刚说出这句话之后立刻就后悔了，而杰森像是还没反应过来一样茫然地看着他。如果可以提姆想把脸埋进自己掌心里，他努力辩解道：“不，我不是那个意思……我是说——”

他的手在口袋边缘磨蹭着，指尖不自然地抽动。“别再干那种事了。”

杰森挑起了眉毛：“为什么？我需要钱。”

这理由听上去真是该死的令人信服。

提姆咬着牙，下定决心，从随身的钱包里翻出一卷叠得整整齐齐的钞票塞进杰森手里，如果换一个时间、换一个场景，杰森怔愣的表情绝对会让他笑出声的，但现在他紧张得没心情考虑那些。

“我可以给你。”提姆抬起头，说服自己直视着杰森的双眼而不暴露出自己真实的慌乱情绪。“我知道这不够，但如果你需要的话——”天啊他甚至疯狂到愿意为杰森去入侵私人银行的安全系统。

杰森的笑声把他接下来的话都堵了回去，他整个肩膀都在颤抖，伸出手揉了揉自己的眼睛：“天啊你——”他差点笑得说不出完整的句子，但还是接过了钱，甚至看都没看就塞进了口袋里，“够了，当然，包养我还差了点，不过看在你是学生的份上我可以给你提供特殊服务。”

他在说特殊服务这四个字时故意放慢速度冲提姆眨了眨眼，提姆下意识地吞咽一声，感觉心跳吵得他耳朵发疼。

完了。他没救了。

“对了，说实话，你的包扎技术可真不怎么样。你就没有踢足球的时候崴过脚？打过石膏？”

*  
特殊服务的意思是，对于一个雇佣兵来说，只要有钱，没什么不能干的。

大多数时间杰森·陶德扮演的是一把匕首或一杆狙击枪，一个手持格洛克的街头暴徒。他喜欢接那些黑吃黑的脏活，一方面，黑帮出的价格总是够高，另一方面，挥霍着人渣的钞票去杀另外一群人渣，这桩生意对他来说实在是稳赚不赔。他没觉得自己是什么执行正义的英雄，但从结果上来说，这个世界的确因此稍微变好了一点，不是吗？

可惜在对于正义的理解上，他和他的养父之间显然有一道永远无法弥合的分歧。每次蝙蝠侠觉得杰森越过了他那条容忍的底线后，他总会找上门来。他们会争执、咆哮、大打出手，最后再带着满身伤痕滚到床上，被勒着脖颈粗暴贯穿的感觉很疼，但每次他都能痛快地笑出来。

每次都是这样。布鲁斯从来都不忍心下狠手。曾经杰森以为那是因为他太爱自己了，现在他只觉得他还抱着一点不切实际的幻想。拯救他？拯救那个天真又听话地跟在蝙蝠侠身后的小士兵？不幸的是，那只罗宾鸟早就死了，被布鲁斯亲手埋葬在棺材里。他嘲弄世界上最伟大的侦探竟然盲目到看不清真相，所以他非要一次又一次地激怒他，把假象撕碎给他看，这跟他们之间复杂而纠缠的情感和记忆只有一点点关系，这只是……关乎原则。

用刻薄的话把布鲁斯给气走让杰森幼稚地心情很好，所以他主动冲那个一看就跟他生活在不同世界的男孩打了招呼。

但是接下来的发展确实超乎他的预料，当他接过那卷好像攒了很久的钱时，他终于想明白提姆到底误会了什么，所以他忍不住笑出了声。

当然了……他的理智心知肚明，他的生活就是一团糟的泥潭，他不应该把任何无关的、无辜的人扯进他的浑水中。但在那一刻，他的嘴巴恰好摆脱了理智的控制。

好吧。反正一样都是给钱办事。杰森想。

就算他想上床也没什么大不了的。

*  
接下来的几天提姆·德雷克都觉得自己生活在梦幻中。杰森仍然保持着跟以前差不多的出现频率，但现在晚上再也没有各种各样的噪音了。他甚至会时不时敲开提姆家的门，给他带自己做的三明治或者小甜饼。他非常居家的手艺实在让人没法跟他的外表联系在一起，第一次吃到杰森亲手做的食物让提姆吃了一惊。如果杰森心情好的话，提姆甚至能拿到一个带去学校的午餐饭盒，四面羡慕的目光让他都忍不住小小地得意起来。

“便当，认真的？”塔姆目瞪口呆，“你真的不是跟女友同居了吗？”

女友。这个词让他大脑一片空白。他们现在这种关系……看起来像在谈恋爱吗？他们是在谈恋爱吗？理智告诉他自己对杰森来说或许只是又一段金钱交易，它只是停留在表面的正常和纯情罢了，但感情让他不肯相信杰森会给每一个付钱的家伙都准备早餐。甚至一想到他有可能给别人做同样的事都让提姆感受到强烈的妒火。

他整整三天都泡在实验室里，当他困到睁不开眼冲到洗手间狠狠抹了把脸之后，提姆终于忍不住拨了杰森的电话号码。

令他惊喜的是，杰森几乎是立刻接起了电话，再听到对方那种熟悉的、漫不经心的嗓音让他瞬间原地复活，就像那是世界上最动听的声音。

“Timbo，嗯哼？这几天都没回家？”

“是啊。”提姆揉了揉眼睛，听见自己低低的语调，好像在乞求从杰森那里得到温柔的安慰，“在实验室忙。”

“听起来很辛苦。”杰森说。他压低的笑声从听筒另一端有点失真地传了过来，有一会提姆简直怀疑他的手机是不是正在漏电，不然他为什么会觉得自己整个人从耳廓开始变得又酥又麻——“想放松一下吗？”

提姆眨了眨眼：“怎么放松？”

“你现在周围有人吗？”杰森问。

提姆迅速环顾了一下安静的洗手间，飞快地钻进了其中一个厕所隔间，把门反锁起来。“没有。”

“等我一下。”

提姆没意识到杰森要做什么，但是电话那端已经安静了下来，等待的每一秒都被拉扯得无限漫长，直到杰森的声音重新响起，他下意识地抓紧了手机。

杰森打开了摄像头。

然后，天啊——

提姆差点忘记了该怎么呼吸。

杰森坐在床上，把镜头摆在对面，他看起来真的很不擅长对着它寻找合适的角度和姿势，但他近乎完美的身体弥补了这一点。他穿着一件红T恤，用手勾起衣服宽松的下摆，一点一点地慢慢撩起它，露出结实的腹肌，再向上是饱满的胸肌，肌肉漂亮的弧线随着他的动作一张一弛地起伏。提姆连吞咽这个动作都做得无比艰难，一边面红耳赤得不知道该把视线放到哪里，一边又恨不能帮他扯开那件衣服。

“杰、杰森——”提姆一开口才发现自己的嗓音在喉咙里嘶哑得厉害。

“嘘。”杰森的笑容看上去俏皮又狡黠，“说了是特殊服务，你不想惊动别人，对吧？”

提姆都不知道自己到底有没有从嘴巴里吐出回答，或者那只是他的幻想。他直直地盯着杰森的每一个动作，看着他伸手从镜头外拿出一根仿真阴茎。他先是犹豫了一下，好像不知道接下来该怎么做，然后试探性地探出一小截舌头，舔了舔橡胶玩具的前端，唾液沾在玩具表面涂上了一层亮闪闪的淫秽色彩。然后他深吸一口气，张开嘴尽力把它吞了下去，提姆清楚地看到他的喉结紧张地上下滚动，甚至能想象出杰森是如何努力地让一根假阴茎操开自己的喉管，他的阴茎几乎一瞬间就勃起了，在牛仔裤包裹下硬得发疼。

杰森握住玩具的后端，让它像真的人类性器那样在他的嘴里进出，粗大的玩具挤压着他柔软的舌面时，提姆能听见轻微的、色情的水声从他口腔里响起来。杰森认认真真地舔它仿真的茎身，舌尖卷过冠状沟，脸颊因为吮吸的动作而凹陷下去。他表现得好像是提姆插在他嘴巴里，而他正在全心全意地取悦他的雇主。杰森含糊不清地问道：“你觉得自己跟它比起来哪个大，嗯？”

提姆觉得自己像是突然被人卡住了脖子，他的嘴唇动了动，一句话都说不出来。但是杰森的话已经发挥了它的作用，它成功地在提姆脑袋里描画出了那幅画面：杰森跪在他面前，仰起头乖巧又努力地吞咽他的阴茎，每次他打开口腔的时候提姆都能看见那截嫩红色的软肉，感受到它们是如何紧紧绞缠住入侵者，龟头打开那圈紧绷的肌肉时如何条件反射地推拒。他会把手指插进杰森柔软的黑发之间，像奖励听话的宠物那样爱抚他。提姆痛苦地咬着牙，感觉自己这辈子从来没有表现得这么像个无可救药的色情狂，但他忍不住解开了自己的皮带扣。

杰森肯定在另一端听到了金属扣环发出的轻响，因为他嘴角咧开一个得意的笑，把玩具吐了出来，当湿漉漉的顶端离开他泛红的双唇时，一条淫秽的银线被牵了出来。“有胆子嫖妓，不好意思自慰，哈？”

“我不是……”提姆都听不清自己软弱的辩解，他知道他现在脸上每一根细小的血管都在往上充血。他想抗议他的目的才不是为了嫖妓，而且因为在别人面前自慰而害羞在杰森嘴里说出来好像是件丑事似的。

“那你也没有跟别人上过床？”杰森问，“一次都没有？”

提姆闭上嘴不说话了。有一部分的他希望地面上现在就能张开一道裂隙把他吞进去，另一部分的他则恨不得冲到屏幕那端直接把杰森掀翻在床上，抹掉那个看起来神采飞扬的笑容。他在阴茎上哭出来的样子一定很好看。连提姆都被自己的想法吓了一跳。

“好吧，我可以教你怎么跟男人上床。”杰森飞快地眨了眨眼，“没准你什么时候就用上了呢。”

用在你身上。提姆在心里回答他。但事实上他什么都没说，只是用眼睛紧紧盯着对方接下来的每一个动作。

杰森向后靠在枕头上找了个更舒服的姿势，一只手抓住膝弯，冲着镜头张开了腿。摄像头的画质好像棒得太过分了，提姆看到杰森翘起的性器，顶端溢出一点亮闪闪的淫液。——那太色情了，提姆忍不住恶劣地想，他甚至都没有摸过自己，只是因为对着摄像头舔一根假阳具就勃起了——然后是紧闭的穴口，甚至腿根肌肉紧张的收缩他都能看得清清楚楚。杰森大概也注意到提姆黏在他身上的炽热视线，他舔了舔嘴唇，脸颊像是喝醉了酒一样冒出轻飘飘的红晕。

杰森抓起旁边的润滑剂挤在手上，然后向下探去。“看，”一根裹满润滑液的指节很顺利地就滑了进去，杰森看起来想尝试跟提姆解释，但话到嘴边又说不出口，于是干脆咬住了嘴唇，“……就像这样。”

他插进去第二根手指，开始试着带动它们在甬道里抽插，每次手指抽离时湿漉漉的液体都会顺着腿根溢出来，重新插入时又带出一串淫秽的水声。“深一点的地方有、嗯……前列腺，碰到会，哈啊——”他后半截话消失在猛然拔高的尾音里，但是就算他不解释提姆也明白了。杰森有点恼羞成怒地闭紧眼睛，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样剧烈颤抖。

“杰……”提姆感觉喉咙像是被沙子堵住一样干燥又嘶哑，发出的每一个字都因为强烈的欲望而扭曲变调。他犹豫着开口：“我想看你用玩具操自己。”

“操。”杰森咬着牙小声骂了句脏话，但不知道为什么就连咒骂从他嘴里吐出来时都让提姆目眩神迷、血液沸腾：“小变态。”

他一边说，一边认命地拔出手指，拿起仿真阴茎，尽力表现出收费的职业素养。那根玩具的尺寸跟手指比起来就要夸张多了，被扩张得松软的穴口也没法轻易地吞下它，杰森皱着眉，尝试着把它推进去，硅胶表面缓慢而坚定地碾平内壁的每一寸褶皱，让它像花瓣一样柔软顺从地绽开。

“对，就像这样。”提姆哑着嗓子说，他猜自己学得还挺快的，就像他在其他任何一件事上的表现，连杰森都没有意识到自己乖乖地把主动权交给了提姆。“把腿再抬高点，这样我看不清楚。”

“妈的提姆·德雷克你别太过分——”杰森警告道，但在他发颤的、色厉内荏的声音里听起来只有完全相反的效果，最要命的是他选择了屈服，按照提姆的指令顺从地张大双腿，甚至用手掰开湿软的臀缝，好让屏幕对面能清晰地看见那圈脆弱的肌肉是如何包裹住又粗又长的硅胶玩具的。

杰森一口气把那根假阳具插到了底，动作因为不耐烦有点粗暴，顶端重重击中前列腺时，快感像电流一样顺着脊椎噼啪作响地窜了上来，一声失控的尖叫从他嘴巴里冒了出来，因为短暂的缺氧大口大口地喘息，身体软了下去。

提姆呼吸急促，痴迷于杰森流露出的羞耻不安的表情，因为那意味着那是他第一次这么做。也许他也会对其他人这样打开腿，在他们面前展示自己的身体，但现在他青涩的表情是属于提姆的，他想要挖掘出杰森从未展现在外的每一部分。在这种欲望产生之前他都没意识到他的占有欲原来这么强烈。

“它有开关吗？”提姆问。好吧，当你抛掉羞耻之后一切都会变得简单很多。他握着自己硬到发疼的性器，简直不敢相信自己就像个偷看黄片的青少年一样在厕所里自慰。或者管它叫色情直播，毕竟黄片可不会给你反应。

“有……”杰森的回答夹杂着低低的鼻音，他爽到泛红的眼圈看上去像是要哭出来一样。也许杰森说的没错，他真的是个变态，提姆绝望地想，因为这样的杰森让他既想抱住他安慰，又想继续残忍地虐待他，看他漂亮的啜泣。

“打开它。”他的语气听起来好像在诱哄镜头前的男孩做一件坏事似的。

杰森深吸一口气，胸膛随着他被打乱的呼吸紧张地起伏，他看上去像是一只可怜兮兮颤抖的兔子，正躺在冰冷的试验台上。这让提姆心里涌起了一种诡异的兴奋和愧疚，有一部分他肆无忌惮的原因是因为杰森平时玩得也很放纵，但对方生涩的反应完全出乎意料，提姆像是喝醉了酒一样红着脸，有点兴奋过度。

杰森打开开关的下一秒看起来就后悔了。那玩意震动起来的嗡嗡响声被麦克风捕捉到，再通过电信号扭曲、放大，一清二楚地穿进他的耳朵。杰森大概不小心把频率调太大了，他的脚趾猛地蜷缩起来，张开嘴发出一连串断断续续的尖叫，表情茫然又不知所措，像被汽车头灯夹住的鹿。

“操，操，提姆，我已经——”杰森胡乱地叫着对方的名字，脸上淌下来的泪水和汗水凌乱地混杂在一起，他闭上眼睛，手指死死陷入揉乱的床单里，在提姆的注视下射了出来。那具身体像张拉满的弓一样绷直，窄细的腰画出一条漂亮的弧线，注视者忍不住屏住呼吸，因为它看起来脆弱得像是轻轻一碰就会折断。

但是没有。提姆痴迷地用目光描绘出他每一寸身躯，皮肤上堆满了结痂、淤青和伤疤，就像瓷器表面细细密密的裂纹，他被抛在地上狠狠地打碎过，但当他把自己的碎片重新黏合在一起时，他还是一样坚韧而强大。也许这就是为什么伤痕看上去与他那么相配。

也是为什么提姆现在该死地想冲过去抱住他。

*  
“不，不行。”

提姆·德雷克回答道，然后又重复了一遍，以表明自己坚定的立场。

“我不会带你去学校的。”

“认真的？”杰森挑了挑眉，“就算当成是弥补我错过的学校时光？”

“你上次——”提姆说出这句话时感觉发烫的脑袋都在往外滋滋地冒蒸汽，他艰难地克服喉咙里口干舌燥的感觉，指责道：“你上次钻到了我的课桌下！”

“你不是挺舒服的吗？”杰森眨眨眼，理直气壮地反过来质问他，“还像个混蛋一样射在了我脸上。”

“再说了，你花钱不就是想要这个吗，嗯？”杰森凑过来搭住他的肩膀，他说话时的气息夹杂着轻笑撞在他耳廓上。“我不敬业吗？”

我想要的是这个……吗？提姆晕乎乎地想道，有一会怀疑自己是不是已经失去了思考能力。

“我……”提姆的舌头都在打结，但对于杰森的指控一句反驳的话都说不出口，因为他说出的每个字都是铁板钉钉的事实。“……对不起。”

“没关系。”杰森立刻回答道，甚至都没花上一秒钟时间去思考。他的嘴角扯起一个奇异的微笑，那个笑容在他嘴边像湖心泛起的涟漪打着旋扩大到整张脸上。“以前有人教过我，现实情况总是在不断变化的，唯一能坚持的只有抓住机会，随机应变。特别是对干我们这行的人来说……你永远不知道明天和意外哪个先来，对吧？”

提姆愣了一下，下意识地重复了一句：“对干你们这行的人来说……？”

杰森迅速摆出一副什么都没听见的无辜表情，他摆了摆手：“我只是想告诉你接下来我有事要忙，不要联系我，做好一星期以上看不到我的准备。”

提姆当然不会被这种幼稚的转移话题手段蒙骗，但既然杰森不想说，他只好暂时按捺住心里的疑虑。他总可以在背后调查的，谁知道呢，也许他与生俱来成为侦探的天赋，他只是很少使用它罢了。提姆有点紧张地接过杰森的话：“怎么，会有什么危险吗？”

杰森不确定地说：“也许……”他突然想到了什么，转过头像是炸起毛的猫一样惊恐地警告提姆：“不管我消失几天你都不许报警，我可不想作为‘可能在非法SM交易中失踪的性工作者’进警局的档案！”

但实际上……提姆下一次见到杰森的时间比他们预想到的都要早，而且不可思议。

*  
“就没打算早点告诉我？”

提姆把绷带剪开，棉花球沾上酒精，一边按住杰森的小臂给他包扎，一边以与温柔动作完全相反的语气质问道。

伤口与酒精接触时杰森倒抽了一口凉气，他吸了吸鼻子辩解道：“我也从来没说过我是个站街的啊。”

“但你明明——”提姆做了个深呼吸，试图让自己的情绪听上去平静一点，他指出：“你还收了我的钱。”

“所以是‘特殊服务’啊。”杰森举起另一只手比了个引号的手势，牵扯到撕裂伤时呲了下牙。“你的包扎技术好像好了点。”

“别乱动。”提姆皱起眉，语气加重了，他不自觉地飞快按了一下杰森的肩膀，像是教训不听话的宠物。他真想知道为什么到头来竟然是他反过来照顾比他年龄大的杰森，每次他注视着对方时，他都感觉像在看着自己养的奶猫肆无忌惮地跑上对它来说太高太危险的屋檐，放手不管都像是在纵容一场可能的暴行发生。或者杰森清楚自己时时刻刻都踏在悬崖边……他只是不在乎。

“说真的，你是怎么找到我的？”杰森问，“别告诉我你跟那些控制狂一样喜欢在我身上放追踪器。”

“追踪器？不错的思路。”提姆随口回答道，“只是巧合而已。”

巧合。一个让他庆幸又心有余悸的巧合。

如果不是他刚好在监视黑帮银行的安全系统（愧疚地说，他真的认真考虑了黑银行的可行性），他绝对不会发现杰森身陷重围。杰森，或者叫红头罩，哥谭赫赫有名的雇佣兵。那张面罩在他脸上碎裂，碎片下露出的小半张脸满是血污，像是刚从颜料桶里捞出来。但提姆一眼就认出了他。

他猛地从电脑前站起来，掏出手机想要报警。但在按下号码之前，他迟疑片刻，几乎只用短短两秒就改变了主意。他打给了布鲁斯·韦恩。

蝙蝠侠赶到的时候提姆也偷偷跟了过去，在蝙蝠侠处理他的对手时把杰森抱到了墙边，他一边用双手环抱住杰森的背，一边思考这个场景可真是熟悉得该死，在史诗般地把自己搞成一团糟这方面杰森简直是出神入化。

红头罩很慢地眨了眨眼，好像结着凝固鲜血的睫毛扇动起来太沉重了，他虚弱的声音好像从很远的地方飘了过来：“……提姆？”

“嗯。”提姆试着消除嗓音里不由自主的颤抖，但他失败了。他听见自己的心脏急促向外泵血的声音，因为他呼吸太快、大脑缺氧。他以前从来没意识到一个人身上竟然能流出这么多血，好像永远都不会停下一样。提姆紧紧抓住杰森的手，因为恐惧手指深深陷入他的指缝中。“我该怎么做……杰？”

从汤普金斯医生的诊所做完紧急医疗处理出来之后天已经晚了，布鲁斯·韦恩提出杰森可以回家住几天的时候，提姆抢先一步回答了他，那句斩钉截铁的拒绝从嘴里冒出来时他们三个都愣了一下。

“我是杰森的邻居，可以把他送回去，我会好好照顾他。”

杰森原本胳膊搭在提姆的肩膀上支撑重量，听到提姆的话之后，没忍住笑了一下，毛茸茸的脑袋压到提姆的肩窝上，柔软的黑发挠得他脖颈有点痒。

“邻居？”布鲁斯重复了一句，脸上表情若有所思。

于是提姆又鼓起勇气大声说道：“或者叫男朋友也行。”一时冲动之后他就后悔了，暗自祈祷笑到颤抖的杰森不会来拆他的台，哪怕是看在他付的钱的份上。

没想到杰森止住了笑意，站直了抓住提姆的掌心，冲布鲁斯点了点头，提姆从来没觉得那双蓝眼睛里像是缀满星星一样闪闪发光：“嗯。”

“所以……”提姆紧张地吞咽着，试探性地问道：“你说过的话是认真的吗？是我男朋友那句？”

“什么？”杰森茫然地眨眨眼，好像没反应过来他在说什么。

“如果你要继续当义警的话，”他知道他肯定会的，“我可以帮你。”提姆继续说。他没在开玩笑。见鬼，杰森看起来又坚韧又强大，但他就是有种强烈的冲动想去保护他。他不是担心他受伤、甚至死亡，他只是害怕他根本不在乎它们。

提姆抓住他。当杰森用抓钩枪荡过雕着滴水兽的屋檐上时，他那么自由、那么轻盈，像是哥谭上空卷过的夜风势不可挡，但提姆的心都在痛苦地抽动，害怕他下一秒就会真的随风而逝。

他总会需要永远有人站在这里连接着他的。他，和这个世界。

杰森闭上嘴不说话了。他垂下眼睛，罕见地露出了完全严肃的表情。

提姆能听见胸腔因为心脏剧烈地震颤而越来越响的回声。

然后杰森摇了摇头。

“不，你不明白。”他说话的声音又轻又快，“我曾经存在的所有意义都只有复仇。向敌人复仇，或者另外一种形式的。我不知道……我还有没有建立正常的亲密关系的能力。”

提姆张开嘴，觉得自己也一起失去了说话的能力。

杰森突然抬起头，弯起眼睛笑了起来。

“……但是如果你坚持的话，你可以包养我，免费试用一个月，怎么样？”

**Author's Note:**

> 我本来只是想写红头罩仗着提宝误会他是站街的肆无忌惮地诱惑纯情小朋友而已，结果越跑越偏……我是屑（）


End file.
